


The Joys of Christmas

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody must learn that Father Christmas does not exist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 3, 2011, for the Pros FancomCards exchange  
> Not published anywhere, but will be on Proslib CD

Part one

When Bodie discovered, at age 8, that Father Christmas did not exist, he wanted to kill someone.

Preferably the person who’d betrayed him during all these years: his beloved grandfather.

It took him a while to understand that he was too small to act on his impulse, and a few years more to realize that killing one’s grandfather was frowned upon by society.

Instead, he fled from home as soon as he felt able, and spent his formative years killing all and sundry in remote countries, where his homicidal impulses:  
1\. could be put to some actual use,

And

2\. would not earn him a lifetime in jail.

The rest is (Pros) history…

****

Part 2

When Doyle discovered, at age 7, that Father Christmas did not exist, he wanted to kill someone.

Preferably the person who’d betrayed him during all these years: his beloved grandfather.

It took him a while to understand that he was too young to investigate the matter. Frustration was all the more bitter as he suspected someone had murdered Father Christmas and was trying to hide it. And he needed  a few years more to realize that killing one’s grandfather was frowned upon by the law.

Instead, in his anger, he became a bit of a tearaway, then repented and joined the Met, where he spent quite some time dishing out law and order on all and sundry, in a capacity where his suspicious nature and tendency to speak his mind without thinking of the consequences:

1\. could be put to some actual use,

And

2\. would not earn him a lifetime in jail.

The rest is (Pros) history…

****

Part 3

When Cowley discovered, at age 4 (he was a precocious lad), that Father Christmas did not exist, he wanted to kill someone.  
Preferably the person who’d betrayed him during all these years: his beloved grandfather.

It took him a while to understand that he was too small to act on his impulse (although he did try to bash his grandfather on the head – with his teddy bear, och), and a few years more to realize that killing one’s grandfather was frowned upon by society _and_ the law.

Instead, he strove to become a man in charge of his own life, and ultimately, the head of CI5, where he could forget the gullible little boy he’d once been, and where his compulsive need to be in control and manipulate others:

1\. could be put to some actual use,

And

2\. would not earn him a lifetime in jail.

The rest is (Pros) history…


End file.
